


Marry Me

by redqueenoctavia



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Post The Mummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Back from the final showdown at Hamunaptra, Rick and Evy embrace their feelings and face the inevitable.  [Post - The Mummy (1999)]





	Marry Me

After the unbelievable, death-defying battled against the evil creature Imhotep and his equally undead lackeys, they’d returned to Fort Brydon in Cairo. The fort was a safe place – at least, as safe as it came after what they’d been through – place where they could rest and recover.

Evelyn Carnahan was surprisingly calm after what had just happened.

Maybe it was the shock…

First, she’d almost died at the hands of an immortal mummy with a vendetta against the world, and then the handsome adventurer Rick O’Connell had kissed her amongst the ruins of the fallen city of Hamunaptra.

After a long bath, she put on a lavender silky chemise that almost hit the ground and tied her long, brown curls with a black ribbon.

Evy couldn’t sleep, she realized. Despite the calm, she was still replaying the events that had happened in Hamunaptra in her head. So, she sat down at her small desk and passed her fingertips along the keyboard of her typewriter.

She would need a title.

_The Curse of the Mummy._

* * *

Rick could hear the telltale click-click-click of Evy’s typewriter hard at work.

Before he could stop himself, he knocked softly on the door.

The typewriter stopped and Rick felt a trickle of nervous sweat run down his back. He had also taken a bath to clean of the dirt and sand of the desert. He’d even gone through the trouble of shaving and putting on cologne.

He wanted to look good for her.

Evy opened the door. And Rick was not prepared for how good _she_ looked.

He felt his mouth open at the sight.

She raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

Ever since their kiss a few hours before, they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other. They had kept touching each other, holding each other, touching hands… They had only parted to go to their separate rooms to clean up and rest.

And even then, they’d shared longing glances as they left.

They both knew this was inevitable now.

“Hey,” he said awkwardly. “I came by to see how you were.”

“I’m alright,” Evy replied with a smile. “But I appreciate the concern.”

He looked over her shoulder, and whispered, “And our bounty?”

“If it’s the gold you want, O’Connell,” she teased, mentioning the gold they’d found loaded onto the camel that had brought them there. She nodded toward the large chest where she’d stored it away. “You can just take it and go.”

Rick shook his head serious and looked into her eyes as he took a step closer.

“It’s not the gold I want.”

He leaned his head toward her and met her waiting lips.

The kiss grew more intense, hungry…

Evy never left his lips as she set about unbuttoning his white dress shirt and exposing his skin. Rick held on to her tightly and lead her back into the bedroom before closing the door with his foot.

 _Inevitable_.

* * *

Evy had always dreamt of having something that was similar to what her parents had had…but she’d never thought it possible. Until now.

Laying there, in Rick’s arms, she felt complete.

She felt his fingers run through her arm, caressing her skin. Evy chuckled.

Rick leaned down and kissed her bare neck.

After a moment of silence, he surprised her by saying,

“Marry me, Evelyn.”

Evy looked back to stare at him.

“I’m serious,” he assured her. “I love you.”

Evelyn knew he meant it. She could feel the emotion in his words and see the truth in his beautiful blue eyes.

She imagined feeling this way for the rest of her life.

It was something she could definitely get used to.

“Well…” Evy said softly, pretending to consider. She looked him dead in the eye. “I suppose you’re not a total loss, Mr. O’Connell.”

They both laughed at the echoing of his previous words.

The laughter was swallowed by the gentle yet greedy kiss.

Rick pulled back to look at her.

“Is that a yes?”

They would go back to England, she would show him their new home - Carnahan Estate, they would get married…start a family. The idea brought an uplifting sense of endless happiness.

Evy smiled brightly. “Yes.”

**The End**


End file.
